The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Installing doors into buildings under construction typically requires the assistance of various tradesmen. For example, for one opening, tradesmen such as carpenters, painters, glaziers, electricians, and drywallers are required to complete the installation of the door. Other tradesmen may also be used for the installation of the door. The number of tradesmen increases when the door has security or other specialty items incorporated near the door opening. Reducing the number of tradesmen will reduce the overall cost of the door when installation is included. Also, human error factors may also be reduced.
During operation doors may need adjustment to maintain operability. Various components on a door may include a hinge, latch, closer, and the like. Each of these components may require adjustment during the life of the door. Also, various codes such as fire codes and regulations may require the door to operate in a certain manner. Typically, a facility with multiple doors requires service technicians multiple man hours to travel from door-to-door to adjust each door to be in compliance with the specific code.